Image recording apparatuses for recording a color image by jetting ink onto a continuous recording medium, such as paper, a film or the like, wound in the form of a roll, or onto a recording medium (a cut paper sheet) cut in advance in a predetermined size are known.
For a cut paper sheet, such image recording apparatuses record, for example, a different content image onto one recording medium that forms each page while conveying the recording medium at a speed as fast as several tens to several hundreds m/min. Moreover, continuous paper on which images are recorded is cut into pages and ejected.
Here, various methods are known as a method for sorting paper sheets cut in a predetermined length for each job. For example, a method for ejecting a paper sheet by offsetting the paper sheet to be ejected to a stacker, or a method for putting a mark on an end portion of a cut paper sheet is executed.
These ejection methods have a problem in that paper sheets are misaligned if the number of paper sheets of one job is large or if many paper sheets are desired to be stacked at one time.
As a solution to this problem, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. HEI5-64925 discloses a technique of enabling paper sheets to be easily sorted by inverting the orientation of printed data.